Who's Dan? Who's Phil? Doctor Who?
by fitzdillore22
Summary: Dan wakes up next to a woman he doesn't even recognize but she claims to be his wife 'Where's Phil' He asks out of panic to which she only replies with worry "Who's Phil?" Phil's in a mansion he doesn't know, he calls for Dan but Dan is gone. He checks the Internet to find out Dan had killed himself years earlier the external crisis too much to bare. Doctor Who in comes later.
1. Chapter 1

"Whatcha doin'?" Dan asked as he approached Phil who was on his laptop for some reason. Phil began blushing furiously and slammed his screen shut against the keyboard.

"What, nothing! What?" Phil gulped, his bulging eyes now focusing in on Dan's face. Dan looked with confused brown eyes into Phil's panicky blue ones.

"What were you looking at?" Dan asked, reaching for Phil's laptop.

"Nothing!" Phil squeaked, jumping from the couch with his laptop clung to his chest.

"Oh no you don't!" Dan cried chasing after Phil down the hall to their bedroom. Dan tackled Phil by grabbing his ankle on the stairs. Dan pulled himself up to and past Phil's outstretched arms, stealing the laptop as he ran past.

"Dan, no! It's really nothing you need to see, it's stupid, it's dumb!" Phil begged but Dan had just flipped up the screen to see what the big deal is.

"It's fan fiction." Dan laughed. "About us no less!" Dan read on as Phil went redder and redder with his face in his hands. "Oh, oh my." Dan's ears reddened. "Phil you saucy, saucy little minx!" He giggled which seemed to awaken Phil.

"Give it back!" He ordered recharging at Dan.

"But I'm almost done. Let me finish!" Dan whined.

"No." Phil stated tugging it out of Dan's hands.

"You twat." Dan muttered. "You're such a tease, Phil." Phil stuck his tongue out before turning, only to be turned back and pasted against the hallway wall outside the room. "But you don't need this smut, you have me now." Dan reminded him softly, before kissing Phil gently. As the kiss intensified, Dan managed to slip the laptop out of Phil's clutches and into his own.

"Hey!" Phil objected pulling away from his boyfriend's lips slightly indignant.

"Oh come on Phil, I want to finish it."

"Well, so do I." Phil pouted.

"Well then," Dan grabbed Phil's hand with his free one. "Let's reenact it." He whispered excitedly pulling Phil into the bedroom. "Where did you leave off at?" Dan asked, sitting on the bed with a cheeky little grin playing on his face. Phil was unsure but sat next to him on the bed.

"I was at the part where you were about to interrupt my bath." Phil mummer quietly.

"Right, well I don't want to get wet particularly. Do you?" Dan inquired turning his face towards Phil's. The way Dan looked in that moment; his Hobbit hair, his hand on his chest, the warm of his brown eyes staring at Phil with humor but also desire was too much for Phil to handle any longer.

"Do. Me. Now." Phil urged placing the laptop on the floor and taking off his shirt when the laptop was out of harms way.

"Okay I guess you want to-" Dan was abruptly interrupted by the lack of air in his lungs as the oxygen left them when Phil thrust his hand down Dan's half way taken off jeans. "Jesus Phil!" He moaned as Phil grabbed him and warmed his cold hand on Dan's warm and rising penis. Dan dug his nails into Phil's soft back as Phil finished undressing Dan. Dan bite on Phil's neck harder than expected as Phil ripped off the rest of his jeans and boxers in one fluent motion, causing the zipper on Dan's jeans to rip against his bulge. It was painful at first but Dan ignored it as there was a more pressing matter at hand, like Phil's erection in his hand for example. Phil gasped as Dan began lazily pumping while Phil was pinned Dan to the bed.

"R-Ready?" Phil asked unsure, he always needed approval. It was the most annoying and endearing thing Dan knew about Phil: his uncertainty when the time came.

"You know I am, Tiger." Dan purred in Phil's ear. It my have started as a sporty nickname to say from one teammate to the other, but Phil and Dan had turned it into their little code word for 'Hurry up, the timer's counting down to the big bang!' Phil reached for the lube next to the bed and fervently slicked himself and Dan up.

"Re-"

"Do me before I burst!" Dan cried out. Phil plunged in and hit Dan's prostate. "Oh oh Phil."

"Help me Dan." Phil requested and together, they pumped up Phil until they both cried out each other's names in Ecstasy and bliss as the came on one another. They fell to the bed, slimy yet satisfied. "I love you, Dan." Phil whispered feeling sleep threatening to take him away.

"I love you too, Phil." Dan assured him with a kiss to the forehead. They moved until they were comfortably spooning each other; Dan behind Phil. "Phil?" Dan inquired before he drifted away completely.

"What?" Phil yawned. He was tired Dan noted and rightfully so, they had been out and about all week for YouTube things, BBC Radio One things and Disney things. They both needed to rest. _There is always tomorrow to ask him to spend the rest of his life with you._ Dan thought softly, thinking about the engagement ring in his room hidden behind a Delia Smith cookbook.

"Remind me to ask you something tomorrow okay?" Dan yawned the request. Intrigued, Phil made a mental note and a sound of affirmation before drifting away.

"Okay..." The two men held each other as the moon slipped by in the night, watching and smiling. London was for once, quite. Well as quite as London can get on a Friday evening. People laughing, cars zooming past, a cat slinking past a dumpster, sirens wailing almost out of earshot. Peaceful, nearly. There was something else besides the cat and moon; slinking along, slipping by unnoticed: time. But time was feeling well and it needed to let something loose.

This has happened over the course of history, time gets too full and lets something disappear to stretch out a bit as it were. And this stretching out, made things just disappear. Amelia Air heart for example, the dinosaurs for another, these occurrences were mostly based at the Bremuta Triangle. But this particular one was based in a flat in the middle of London this peaceful evening. The two unaware men didn't know the rip in time and space open like a slow zipper in their bedroom nor did they wake when they were sucked apart from each other as the rip appeared on either side of the bed.

The next morning, seven people in the area were reported to dial 999 when they saw strange lights in the sky. The press had a small field day when the police told them they were mad and probably just saw the stars simmering or an airplane fly by or some other bullshit reason. So after, the reporters went back to printing about puppies finding new homes and people dying.

No one had any idea that two DJs from BBC Radio One, that two Youtubers nor that two Disney stars were now lost in two of the many cracks in time and space or that they had just disappeared from existence all together.

No one had the slightest clue.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan woke up to sunlight which startled him. _Weren't the curtains drawn when we went to bed? Maybe Phil opened them to wake me up._ He reasoned but a smaller voice knew that this wasn't right either. _Phil wouldn't wake me up so harshly like this, a kiss or a nudge but not sunlight pouring in through a window._ He turned away from the light to see, through hazy vision, that this wasn't even Phil's room. He rub the sleep out of his eyes to see clearer. _Did we fall asleep in my room? _But then he saw the bra in the corner of the room and he knew then something was significantly wrong. He sat upright and saw that this wasn't any room in their flat nor any room he had ever been in. Shivers ran up his spine as the cold reality was setting in.

"Where am I?" He asked the room who only gave him unhelpful clues. The bra, the flat screen TV hanging on the wall at the end of the bed, pictures on the bedside table of people he didn't recognize, and an i Phone. No, his i Phone. He grabbed at it viciously and turned it on. He scrolled through his contacts but didn't recognize anyone of them, not even his parents. Or at least the people labeled Mom and Dad didn't seem familiar nor even his. He pocketed the phone into his pajama bottoms that matched the top that he had never worn. He hurried into the connected bathroom whose door was opened. He looked in the mirror and saw that it was still him just everything else was different.

"Honey." A voice called from somewhere nearby. "Are you up yet?" Dan froze, was he honey? "If not, get out of bed. I made your favorite!" He then felt his stomach gurgle approvingly.

"Be right there." He called unsure. He left the bathroom and opened the bedroom door into a little hallway. He was near one end next to another closed door and at the far end there was a kitchen. He crept slowly towards it. There were about three stairs leading down into the large, open kitchen. It was white and on the right wall was a breakfast nook, where the sunlight poured in the most. Sitting at the table were two children, a six year blonde girl and a three year old brown haired boy, the girl was reading a battered copy of Charlotte's Web and the boy was playing on an i Pad.

"There you are Sweetie." Dan turned just as a woman wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "You shaved off your beard and goatee I see," She pet the side of his smooth face. "Well I approve." She winked. "Want some breakfast? I made your favorite, bacon and pancakes." She smiled cheerfully handing Dan a plate with a small mountain of each. Dan was still in shock that this stranger had pressed her lips to his own. "Honey, is something wrong?" She asked looking at Dan with his mouth agape.

"Uh, um I-" Dan began but was interrupted by the boy.

"Daddy, I'm stuck on Angry Birds! Can you help me?" He asked running up to Dan and holding out the i Pad for Dan.

"What? I'm not your Daddy!" Dan blurted as the plate tumbled from his hands and onto the kitchen floor. The shattering glass filled the air everyone staring at the other in shocked silence. Tears welled up in the boy's green eyes.

"What?" He whimpered out.

"Daddy, why would you say that?" The little girl asked with her hand still over her mouth as she rose up and went to her brother's side.

"Because I'm not your Daddy, I'm no one's Daddy." Dan repeated now causing the little girl's brown eyes to fill with tears. Both children ran off to their room, wailing as they went. The woman tried to call after them that Daddy was only kidding by her only reply was a slamming door with muffled, horrified screams behind it. She turned onto Dan was a deep pain in her own green eyes as she slapped him across the face.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" She asked in a low growl.

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you!" He asked rubbing the reddening side of his face. "I don't even know who you are." She went to slam him again but he caught her wrist in his hand. "I don't know what the hell is going on either!" He yelled out of fear and worry. "I need to find Phil, do you know where he is?" This question only received a blank, worried stare. "What's wrong? What is Phil?" Dan asked growing more and more panicked.

"Who is Phil?" She asked him in return.

Dan felt the ground leave him. His whole and only reality was now gone. He had no understanding of what was going on nor where he was but to hear those words leave a woman that he supposedly loved and knew what was going on was too much to bare.

_Who is Phil?_ He thought in echo. "My whole world." He mummered in defeat. She pressed a hand to her mouth, more tears slipping onto her cheeks. As she ran from the room and down the hall, Dan fell to his knees letting his own mournful wail leave him. _We sound like wolfs._ He thought as he heard himself, his wife and his children all scream crying in the horrors this new reality brought to all of them.

"Oh Phil," He cried, cutting his hands on the destroyed plate which were the only things keeping him from falling face first into the wreckage. "Where are you?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Phil knows from the moment he wakes up that something is wrong. He stretches and finds a lack of Dan next to him. Instead, he finds someone lying on top of him. He does not recognize this very attractive and naked man but he doesn't care about him, he wants to know where Dan is. He manages to wriggle out from underneath him, pulls on some superhero themed pants from the floor, then begins to run around a house he doesn't know. He finds himself drawn to a certain room: the kitchen. This house is massive, he comes to realize very shortly after beginning the chase for the kitchen.

He finds it soon enough and he catches his breath for he has been running around for a good solid five minutes looking for it. He had always been drawn to kitchens but this one was his dream kitchen with space, organization, color and a wide selection of dried cereals. _Was_ this _his_ kitchen? He began to wonder when someone wrapped their arms around his waist from behind.

"Hello, Sweetheart." Someone mumbles in his bare shoulder. He whips around to find it is the same man from before but this time with admiration and longing in his tired eyes along with a pair of sweatpants. "Did you have a good night's sleep?" He asked, drawing closer to Phil, finding it hard to keep his eyes off of him. Phil noticed a nearby mirror and checked if it was still him or not. It was him, with his black hair and blue eyes but with a different man clinging to his waist.

"Look," Phil took off the man's arms and placed them at his sides. "I'm a little confused, who are you?" Without missing a beat the man walked around the island as he spoke.

"Well I could be your best daydream," He picked up a knife off the cutting board on the island. "Or I could be your worst nightmare." He grinned, slicing a nearby innocent apple in two.

"R-Right." Phil gulped, feeling uneasy as the man bit into the apple and held out the other half to Phil. "I'm not hungry. Listen, do you mind leaving for awhile?" Phil asked tentatively. This caused the man to flare up.

"Oh I'm not good enough for you, Phillip Lester?" He stomped back to the bedroom and returned with his clothes on. "Fine, I can take a hint. I thought you took in anyone!" He yelled before slamming the door. Phil hear tires screech then he was all alone.

"What was that all about?" He muttered to himself before spotting cell phone. He launched himself at it and saw he had notifications everywhere. From Twitter to Facebook to YouTube and everything in between, something wasn't right though. He had no game apps anywhere, all media related in some way. He when through his contacts and found not Dan Howells, not even anything under D. He noticed a woman with a star by her name; Rose. He called it and waited as the phone rang.

"Phil Darling, how are you?" She asked, absolutely drenching in fake sincerity.

"Hi Rose," Phil fumbled as he began looking around the house for more evidence. "I am wondering if you can help me?"

"Anything Darling!" She busted, Phil thought he might be sick from her insincerity.

"Can-can you give me a bio of myself? I had a weird dream last night and am having trouble remembering what's really and what's not." Phil lied quickly, finding what he was looking for in the next room over: his laptop.

"Oh sure Darling, let's see..." She complied her thoughts as he started up the computer. "You were found in your fourth year of making YouTube videos. I, your agent, made millions by saying yes or no to what movies you were in and weren't in and now, you're a famous international star with over forty prestigious awards from all over the world. Not to mention a heartthrob the world over."

"Do I still do YouTube?" He asked quietly, startled by his new found stardom.

"You made one once in a while, but hardly ever, no." She sighed, no sympathy escaping her lips.

"How many subscribers?" He asked nervously.

"Darling, who cares? You're famous all over the world!" She began but Phil needed to know.

"How many?" He urged.

"Over twenty million." She sighed exasperatedly, Phil's mouth dropped.

"But why so many?" He asked himself but she answered.

"Because everyone wants to know what you're doing, no matter where you post it! Even _if_ it's from the bowls of the Internet."

"What do yo mean?" He asked, trying to figure out his laptop password.

"YouTube. No self respecting star places anything on YouTube anymore. Really, Darling, what did you dream about last night?" He didn't answer but finally got logged onto his trusty laptop.

"Sorry, got to go. Thanks Lilly." He mumbled hitting end before she even got out 'It's R-'. Phil automatically went to YouTube, ignoring the notifications that blocked his way. He sighed at the familiar home screen that he knew so well, it was like seeing an old friend after a great time apart. He went to the search bar and typed 'Danisnotonfire', but nothing showed up. His stomach plummeted.

He went to Google and typed in Dan Howell. It took him to Dan's long forgotten MySpace profile. The last post was 2008, chills went up Phil's spine. It was the day he and Dan first met in their time, the true time line.

Danisnotonfire: this will be my last post. im not deleting my account but... i cant live anymore. life is just too hard. im sorry, i just cant. all life is going to end anyways so, why not bite the bullet? Bang.

There were some replies all months after it was first posted. All too late.

"Dan's dead?" Phil's voice broke as he sank off the chair and onto the floor. His whole reality and world was crashing in on him. He could stand to be famous and know around the world as an actor or editor or whatever he was; but he could not live in a world, any world, without the man he loved.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan is so confused and hurt he can't even function. He is now walking in a familiar park near this Dan's house, well, at least it _seems_ familiar to him. Maybe, in his real world, it had always been in the background but he and Phil never bothered going outside to actually enjoy the scenery anymore. He finds a bench far enough away from people, yet close enough to observe without being creepy. He eventually went looking online for Phil to see if there still was a Phil in this time period.

He was shocked and amazed to find that there was an Amazing Phil on YouTube. He noticed, to his shock, there were less than a million subscribers to his channel. Less than a million. How was this possible? Dan then hit the playlist of all Phil's videos starting with the same video as was in his time.

"Phil." He smiled and watched as Phil, with his Northern accent, introducing himself for the first time on YouTube. He chuckled to himself when Phil mentioned something being rather 'ace'. He felt tears welling up inside him as Phil was saying goodbye. Dan didn't know what laid ahead for the rest of the videos and the unknown was almost too much to bare on his own.

He then switched gears and went scrolling through the contacts. He recognized no one, even his parents seemed foreign to him. Until, at the bottom of his recent contacts list, was a familiar face: Chris Kendall. He nearly jumped off the bench out of joy. He hit the dial button and waited.

"Hello?" Chris asked hesitantly, it still sounded like the same Chris.

"Chris?" Dan inquired cautiously, unsure where to start.

"Yes, this is he. May I ask, who this is?" He fired back quickly. This was an unfamiliar side to Chris for Dan.

"This is Dan, Dan Howell?" Dan continued slowly, seeing if his name had any affect on the almost stranger.

"Dan? Mate! How are you? God, it's been forever, hasn't it?" Chris sounded excited and happy to hear him, always a good sign.

"I could be better, honestly. I'm at" He looked around for a sign or post marking the land that was opened to everyone. "The park by my house?" He questioned but Chris seemed to understand.

"Oh yeah, that park with the weird Corgi statues?" Chris inquired. Dan turned to see a marble Corgi statue a family was admiring and another one spaced equally further down an elder couple was walking past.

"That would be the one." Dan nodded.

"Great, I can met you there in twenty minutes?" Chris must have been checking his watch because he sounded a little distracted.

"Yeah, I'm already there actually. But no rush." Dan added quickly remembering how much Chris hated to be rushed.

"Okay yeah, I'll be there as soon as possible. Get a smoothie and chill." Dan heard keys jingling and a door shut in the background.

"Alright, will do." Dan noted, even though he couldn't see a smoothie place in sight. "Bye." Dan said but he was pretty sure Chris had already hung up. Dan spent the forty-five minutes leading up to Chris's arrival looking more up about Phil.

Phil had still been verified even with the lack of support compared to their real lives. He had moved to London but he become a part-time editor for YouTube itself instead of a BBC Radio One DJ. Phil had no significant others nor any spouses in recent years Dan found to his delight and sadness. Delight for Phil was his and no one else's, sadness because there was no one to tell him everyday how special and amazing he was in every way. Phil's address wasn't given, which was to be expected, but the lack of a work place made even harder for Dan to be able to pin point him.

"Hey Dan." Chris walked up to him, breaking Dan out of his revery.

"Hey Chris." Dan greeted, putting his phone away and waited for the appropriate greeting. A formal handshake, a curt nod, perhaps a secret handclasp that they only knew about, in which case, Dan would be fucked? No, Chris pulled Dan in for a friendship saving hug.

"So," Chris went on releasing Dan an appropriate amount of time later. "What's new with you?" Dan chuckled at this.

"Where do I begin?" He grinned.

Chris located the traveling smoothie cart and bought two kiwi-watermelon smoothies as Dan filled him in on his situation. By the time Dan was finished, both their smoothie remains laid at the bottom of a trash bin several yards away.

"Wow Dan," Chris said finally "That sounds like a very productive morning."

"Really?" Dan questioned a little annoyed. "That's all you're going to say?"

"Sorry, I haven't seen you or at least, this version of you, in months, possibly years." Dan was quite for a while.

"How are things with you?" Dan broke the irritated silence after analyzing nothing else would do for conversation. Chris looked surprised that he would ask him anything to do with him.

"I'm alright, better than alright actually. PJ and I have been approved for adoption, so we can go to an adoption center in the country and pick up a little human or two of our own."

"Chris, that's so great! Really, I'm very happy for you two." Dan assured him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, PJ has been researching all week. He needs to get some rest, but he refuses. You know how he is." Dan nodded even though he wasn't quite sure how this PJ was but he didn't want to argue anymore today.

"Chris, do you know the YouTuber named Amazing Phil?" Dan asked changing the subject. Chris thought, which wasn't a good sign.

"Sorry Dan, I don't. I don't think PJ does either. And what if _this_ Phil isn't _your_ Phil? What if it's a completely different guy?"

"I hadn't thought of that." Dan noted dejectedly. If that was true, then Phil might be in another universe. Or worse yet; a far away parallel universe. "What am I going to do?" Dan whispered dishearteningly. Chris placed a reassuring hand on Dan's back.

"Do you love him?" He asked matter of factually.

"More than all the other universes combined." Dan confessed.

"Does he feel the same?" Chris went on.

"I hope so." Dan muttered thinking about the engagement ring left in their time.

"Then, if it's true love, you have nothing to worry about." Chris reminded Dan before his phone rang. "Hello? Hey babe, hang on," Then to Dan "Sorry Dan, I have to go, but we'll talk soon, okay?" Dan nodded and waved Chris away. Chris then took off in search of a taxi while talking to his own true love.

Dan wondered if he'd ever even _hear_ Phil's voice again. Then he remembered the YouTube playlist he still needed to watch. He cued it up, took a deep breathe and hit play.


End file.
